


The Time of Turning

by Basched



Series: Reflection [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new age. A new King and Queen rule Camelot, they have nothing to be afraid of now. </p><p>The Time of Turning (Reprise) - Peter Gabriel </p><p>-------</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Turning

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble I forgot to post a while back. Not beta'd.

As the music reached its peak, the volume and tempo able to go no further, the citizens of Camelot, their King and Queen danced and rejoiced, oblivious to what was going on outside. 

Gwaine and Percival crept away and celebrated in the way they had longed to do. 

When the music soared, so did they. 

They came at the end of the dance. 

Spent, both of them lay on the grass, panting for breath, their hands gripping each other tightly. 

The old world had gone; they didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

They could tell Arthur and the others…finally.


End file.
